1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable curtain rod support, and more specifically to an adjustable shower curtain rod support for positionally controlling a shower curtain so as to prevent inward movement of the shower curtain toward the bather and to create more room for the bather when taking a shower.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tendency of a shower curtain, when in use, to move inward toward the bather is well known. This inward movement of a shower curtain is due, at least in part, to the draft of convection air current created by the very warm air on the inner side of the shower curtain, said warm air being heated by the warm water spraying from a shower head, and the relatively cooler air present on the outer side of the shower curtain.
Several attempts have been made to prevent the aforesaid inward movement of a shower curtain by retrofitting the curtain rod with a curtain support and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,520 (Tyconik, 1975), 2,774,974 (Zaloga, 1955), 5,007,120 (Annand, 1991) and 5,345,624 (Brown) all propose designs which involve attaching additional support members to the existing curtain rod. The drawbacks to all the above designs are that all the above designs create unsightly bulges in the shower curtain and create obstacles making it difficult for the bather to enter and exit the shower.